Luna llena
by Sirlaye
Summary: Su última noche como alumno en Hogwarts y ella tiene algo que decirle. Porque bajo la luz de la luna llena, no sólo hay añoranza. Respuesta al reto "Parejas musicales" del foro Weird Sisters.


**Luna llena. **

_El OMNIPRESENTE Disclaimer: El presente trabajo se basa en caracteres creados originalmente por J. K. Rowling, quien ha cedido algunos derechos a ciertas personas/empresas entre las que afortunada o desafortunadamente no me encuentro. No recibo ningún beneficio económico por trabajar en esto. Pero puedes recompensarme con un comentario (review)._

_**Este es mi primer one-shot para un reto. Inspirado en la canción "Lobo Hombre en París" de "La Unión". Espero que les agrade. Les recomiendo leerla mientras escuchan http :// www . youtube . com / watch ? v = vsKPiDLmNNs.**_

* * *

Iba extrañar mucho las clases de Astronomía. Esa sería su última noche en el castillo de Hogwarts, y algo más fuerte que él lo había impulsado a subir la interminable escalera que llevaba hasta el punto más alto del Castillo. Faltaba poco para la medianoche y la luna llena brillaba en todo su esplendor. Se sentó a medias sobre el parapeto y admiró en silencio el reflejo plateado de la luna en la superficie inmóvil del lago. Pensaba en su padre. No podía imaginar lo miserable que se había sentido y las terribles experiencias que había pasado en tantas noches como esa. Un sentimiento agridulce lo invadía al pensar que él podía observarla sin peligro. Sí, había cosas (y también personas) hermosas que al mirarlas, aunque fuera de lejos (o quizá precisamente por eso) provocaban terribles dolores, ya fueran físicos, morales o espirituales.

Estaba solo, como lo había estado desde la muerte de sus padres, 17 años atrás, en ese mismo castillo. No era que no tuviera amigos o parientes, que desde su punto de vista siempre se estaban esforzando por hacerlo sentir querido y bienvenido. Se trataba de la soledad de sentirse diferente. Y esa diferencia se convertía en un precipicio los días de luna llena, porque nadie más hubiera entendido porque se sentaba a contemplar la luna, sintiendo que era un lobo transformado en hombre por arte de magia.

Entonces escuchó unos pasos ligeros que reconoció enseguida. Pasos de hada, pies de veela. Era Victorie. Una de esas personas hermosas e inalcanzables que de forma absolutamente inconsciente ocasionan sufrimiento. Al pensar en esto sintió un estremecimiento, pero no se movió de su lugar. Entre los dos había un pacto implícito, que sellaron silenciosamente aquella primera noche de luna llena, hacía ya cuatro años, en que se encontraron de forma imprevista en la torre. Ambos se habían mirado, sólo una fracción de segundo. Comprendiendo que estaban ahí atendiendo a un ancestral llamado de la sangre, se habían limitado a guardar la distancia y contemplar la luna sin intercambiar ni una palabra. A veces ella se iba primero, otras era él, pero siempre le quedaba la sensación de haber compartido con ella algo tan íntimo que no se podía expresar con palabras. Probablemente por eso nunca hablaban de ello. De alguna forma presentía que ella estaba con él, del mismo lado de aquel precipicio, pero sólo cuando había luna llena. Cuando llegaban a cruzarse en los corredores del castillo, se saludaban de forma alegre y hasta ahí. Y durante las vacaciones, casi no se veían, generalmente porque ella visitaba a sus parientes franceses.

Pero esta vez era diferente, porque era la última. La última noche que contemplarían juntos la luna llena desde la torre de Astronomía. Tragó saliva cuando la sintió acercarse. Se preguntó que pretendía. No podía recordar cuándo, pero ese pacto, se había convertido para él en una tortura silenciosa. De repente sus visitas a la torre de Astronomía se habían revestido de una expectativa amarga. Ella estaría ahí y él no podría hablarle. ¿Para qué? ¿Para decirle lo hermosa que era? Eso lo sabía de sobra, y sus admiradores se encargaban de recordárselo a cada paso. ¿Para hablar de materias y profesores? Qué tontería, hablar con un hada a media noche de cosas tan prosaicas.

Dejó de pensar cuando sintió el cálido aliento en su nuca. Volteó de forma un tanto violenta y se encontró con ella cara a cara. La luz de la luna le daba un aspecto sobrenatural que hizo que su corazón se desbocara. Apenas unos centímetros los separaban. Y algo en su interior aullaba, reclamando y deseando, a punto de romper las cadenas de su seriedad y su sentido común.

Ella lo miró, como si disfrutara su azoramiento. Luego, acercándose a su oído susurró:

-Voy a extrañarte mucho, Teddy.-

Y sus palabras eran gotas de néctar derramándose dentro de él, recorriéndolo cálidamente. Llamándolo con más fuerza que todas las lunas del universo juntas.

Apretó los puños y tensó la mandíbula, porque no se le ocurría otra forma de reprimir su deseo, que seguía aullando dentro de él con fuerza inusitada. Quiso responderle con un cortés "Yo también, Victorie", pero antes de que una palabra medianamente inteligible saliera de sus labios, ella ya se había apoderado de ellos, acariciándolos suavemente con los suyos, desencadenando a la bestia que ahora sólo pensaba en disfrutar de lo que su instinto largamente reprimido había deseado.

Pudo sentirla estremecerse cuando un instante después la estrechó fuertemente entre sus brazos, tan necesitado como estaba de borrar toda distancia entre ellos. Ella le demostró con avidez algo que las palabras no pueden describir. Era deseo, pasión, necesidad, ansia, desesperación y mucho más que todas esas cosas juntas. Y él le correspondía, se dejaba llevar y luego tomaba el control, la quería toda para él. Disfruto con su lengua cada centímetro de su boca y luego sus manos, transformadas en garras se colaron por debajo de su túnica mientras las de ella arañaban su espalda y acariciaban su cabello.

Se susurraron palabras de pasión en un idioma que sólo ellos conocían. Y cuando el gran reloj dio la última de las doce campanadas, se separaron, jadeando para tratar de recuperar el aliento que se habían succionado el uno al otro. Entonces Victorie sonrió y con voz un tanto entrecortada, dijo:

- Será mejor que regresé a mi habitación. Nos veremos mañana, Teddy.-

Sin esperar respuesta, dio media vuelta y bajo las escaleras, mientras un lobo satisfecho aullaba su felicidad a la luna.

* * *

_**¿Qué les ha parecido? A lo mejor no tiene mucho que ver con la canción, pero igual fue la inspiración para esta pequeña historia. Como ven, Victorie ha tomado la iniciativa, después de todo tiene sangre de veela y herencia Weasley, que seguramente resultan una mezcla altamente flamable. Y de hecho, es su parte veela (combinada con la débil influencia que Bill recibió del ataque de Fenrir Greyback) lo que hace que Victorie se sienta atraída hacia la luna llena (y probablemente, también tiene que ver en la mutua atracción que hay entre Teddy y ella)**_

_**Si dejas review, aumentan las probabilidades de que un sexy licántropo, un mago fornido o una hermosa veela ( a tu elección) te visite una de estas noches de luna llena.  
**_


End file.
